hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Lista de actores de la serie de televisión
thumb|280px|Varios actores y actrices junto a George R. R. Martin en la Comic-Con de San Diego (2011)Esta página reúne la''' lista de actores que actúan en la serie de televisión de HBO Game of Thrones. Esta wiki esta centrada en las novelas y no en la serie de televisión, por lo que el artículo no intenta proveer biografías exhaustivas o filmografía de cada actor. Si buscas esa información, sigue los links; cada entrada está ligada a la página en Wikipedia en español (si existe) y al Internet Movie Database (IMDb (en inglés), que está dedicada a cada actor o actriz. A-D '''Aidan Gillen / Petyr Baelish Aidan Gillen es un actor irlandés nacido el 24 de abril de 1968 en Dublin. Interpreta a Petyr Baelish en la serie. Gillen es conocido por su rol como Stuart Jones en la serie Queer as Folk English y como Tommy Carcetti en la serie estadounidense The Wire. (IMDb) Alexander Siddig / Doran Martell Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig El Abderahman El Mohammed Ahmed El Abdel Karim El Mahdi es un actor y director británico conocido como Siddig El Fadil y Alexander Siddig. Interpreta a Doran Martell. (IMDb) Alexandra Dowling / Roslin Frey Alexandra Dowling es una actriz inglesa. Interpreta a Roslin Frey en la serie. (IMDb) Alfie Allen / Theon Greyjoy Alfie Allen es un actor británico nacido el 12 de septiembre de 1986 en Londres. Interpreta a Theon Greyjoy en la serie. Es el hermano menor de la cantante Lily Allen. Ha participdo en varios roles secundarios en series de televisión y películas. (IMDb) Amrita Acharia / Irri Amrita Acharia es una joven actriz noruega residente en UK. Interpreta a Irri en la serie. Tiene un pequeño número de roles tanto en teatro como cine, con una aparición notable en la obra Elevator, un rol en la película In the Company of Wolves y un breve rol en la serie británica de drama Casualty. (IMDb) Andrew Wilde / Tobho Mott Andrew Wilde es un actor inglés. Interpreta a Tobho Mott en la serie. Es mejor conocido por su trabajo en la película de 1984 Nineteen Eighty-Four. También apareció en el cortometraje de Pete Townshend, White City: A Novel. (IMDb) Andy Beckwith / Rorge Andy Beckwith es un actor inglés. Interpreta a Rorge en la serie. Mejor conocido por interpretar los personajes Clanker en la segunda y tercera parte de los Piratas del Caribe, y Errol en la película de Guy Ritchie, Snatch Cerdos y Diamantes. (IMDb) Anthony Morris / Cosquillas Anthony Morris es un actor irlandés. Interpreta al Cosquillas en la serie. Ha aparecido en varias series de televisión, incluidos Rough Diamond y Killinaskully. (IMDb) Anton Lesser / Qyburn Anton Lesser es un actor inglés nacido el 14 de febrero de 1952. Interpreta al Qyburn en la serie. (IMDb) Art Parkinson / Rickon Stark Art Parkinson es un actor irlandés. Interpreta a Rickon Stark en la serie. (IMDb) Ben Crompton / Eddison Tollett Ben Crompton es un actor inglés. Interpreta a Eddison Tollett en la serie. Ha aparecido en la comedia de la Ba.C. Man Stroke Woman, la serie Ideal y las películas, All or Nothing y 102 Dalmatians. (IMDb) Ben Hawkey / Pastel Caliente Ben Hawkey es un joven actor. Interpreta a Pastel Caliente en la serie. (IMDb) Brendan McCormack / Vardis Egen Brendan McCormack interpreta a Ser Vardis Egen en la serie. Ha aparecido en varias producciones teatrales y series de televisión, incluyendo un rol menor en la primera temporada de The Tudors, y en un par de películas. (IMDb) Brian Fortune / Bowen Marsh Brian Fortune es un actor irlandés nacido en Dublín. Interpreta a Bowen Marsh en la serie. Estudió en la Gaiety School of Acting en Dublín y ha interpretado unos pocos roles menores desde entonces. (IMDb) Bronson Webb / Will Bronson Webb es un actor inglés nacido el 20 de febrero de 1983. Interpreta a Will en la serie. (IMDb) Callum Wharry / Tommen Baratheon Callum Wharry es un joven actor de Irlanda del Norte. Interpreta a Tommen Baratheon y es su primera aparición en televisión. (IMDb) Carice van Houten / Melisandre Carice van Houten es una actriz holandesa nacida el 5 de septiembre de 1976. Interpreta a Melisandre en la serie. Mejor conocida por la audiencia angloparlante por sus roles en Repo Men, Valkyrie y Black Death. Ha ganado tres Golden Calf por su actuación. (IMDb) Ciarán Hinds / Mance Rayder Ciarán Hinds es un actor irlandés nacido el 9 de febrero de 1953 en Belfast. Interpreta a Mance Rayder en la serie. Comenzó su carrera profesional en el Glasgow Citizens' Theatre, de Glasgow en la producción de 1976 Cinderella (Cenicienta). Fue actor habitual de esta compañía desde finales de los años 1970 hasta mediado de los años 1980. A principios de los años 1990 ya era un miembro de la Royal Shakespeare Company. En cine debutó en la película de John Boorman Excalibur (1981). En televisión es sobre todo destacable su interpretación de Julio César en la primera temporada (y un cameo en la segunda) de la serie de la Ba.C. y la HBO Roma (2006). (IMDb) Charles Dance / Tywin Lannister Charles Dance es un actor inglés nacido el 10 de octubre de 1946. Interpreta a Tywin Lannister en la serie. Mejor conocido por sus interpretaciones de villanos, los más notables, en las películas The Golden Child y Last Action Hero (donde actuó contra Eddie Murphy y Arnold Schwarznegger respectivamente). También interpretó a uno de los secuaces del villano principal en la película de James Bond, For Your Eyes Only, donde actuó junto a Julian Glover, otro actor de Game of Thrones. (IMDb) Clive Russell / Brynden Tully Clive Russell es una actor inglés nacido el 7 de diciembre de 1945. Interpreta a Brynden Tully en la serie. (IMDb) Conleth Hill / Varys Conleth Hill es una actor norirlandés nacido el 24 de noviembre de 1964. Interpreta a Varys en la serie. (IMDb) Dan Hildebrand / Kraznys mo Nakloz Dan Hildebrand es un actor estadounidense. Interpreta a Kraznys mo Nakloz en la serie. (IMDb) Dean-Charles Chapman / Martyn Lannister / Tommen Baratheon Dean-Charles es un actor británico que interpreta a Martyn Lannister (tercera temporada) y Tommen Baratheon (de la cuarta temporada en adelante). (IMDb) DeObia Oparei / Areo Hotah DeObia Oparei es un actor y escritor inglés. Interpreta a Areo Hotah. Es conocido por su interprar a Gunner en Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides y como Le Chocolate en Moulin Rouge! en 2001. (IMDb) Diana Rigg / Olenna Redwyne Diana Rigg es una actriz inglesa nacida el 20 de julio de 1938 en Doncaster, South Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Olenna Redwyne en la serie. Es conocida por su interpretación de Emma Peel en la serie inglesa de TV Los Vengadores, ha recibido numerosas distinciones a lo largo de su carrera.(IMDb) E-K Ed Skrein / Daario Naharis Ed Skrein es un actor inglés. Interpreta a Daario Naharis en la serie. (IMDb) Ellie Kendrick / Meera Reed Eleanor "Ellie" Kendrick es una actriz inglesa nacida el 6 de junio de 1990 en Londres, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Meera Reed en la serie. (IMDb) Elyes Gabel / Rakharo Elyes Gabel es un actor inglés nacido el 8 de mayo de 1983 en Londres, UK. Interpreta a Rakharo en la serie. Apareció como el profesor Rob Cleaver en el drama de la Ba.C. Waterloo Road, además del drama de ITV Identity. (IMDb ) Emilia Clarke / Daenerys Targaryen Emilia Clarke es una actriz inglesa de televisión nacida el 23 de octubre de 1988 en Londres, UK. Interpreta a Daenerys Targaryen en la serie. Graduada del Drama Centre en Londres. Ha aparecido en unos cuantos comerciales y en dos episodios de series antes de llegar al rol de Daenerys Targaryen, reemplazando a Tamzin Merchant, quien actuó en el primer piloto. (IMDb) Emun Elliott / Marillion Emun Elliott es un actor escocés nacido el 28 de noviembre de 1983. Interpreta a Marillion en la serie. Recientemente apareció en la película Black Death. (IMDb) Enzo Cilenti / Tezzan zo Qaggaz Enzo Cilenti es un actor inglés. Interpreta a Yezzan zo Qaggaz. (IMDb) Eros Vlahos / Lommy Manosverdes Eros Vlahos es un actor inglés nacido en 1995. Interpreta a Lommy Manosverdes en la serie. Es conocido por interpretar el personaje de Cyril en Nanny McPhee y el Big Bang. (IMDb) Esme Bianco / Ros Esme Bianco es una actriz inglesa nacida el 25 de mayo de 1982. Interpreta a Ros en la serie. Es modelo y artista de cabaret y burlesque. Ha aparecido en varios cortometrajes y videos musicales, así como interpretando eventos en vivo en los Brit Awards. (IMDb) Eugene Simon / Lancel Lannister Eugene Simon es un actor inglés nacido en 1992. Interpreta a Lancel Lannister en la serie. Es conocido por intepretar las versiones jóvenes de Ben-Hur en una miniserie de 2010 y de Casanova en una serie de televisión de 2005. (IMDb) Finn Jones / Loras Tyrell Finn Jones es un actor inglés nacido el 24 de marzo de 1988. Interpreta a Loras Tyrell en la serie. Es conocido por el rol recurrente de Jamie en la exitosa serie británica Hollyoaks y su continuación, Hollyoaks Later. Ha aparecido en Doctors y The Bill and Doctor Who, continuación de The Sarah-Jane Adventures. (IMDb) Fintan McKeown / Amory Lorch Fintan McKeown es un actor irlandés. Interpreta a Amory Lorch en la serie. Notable por aparecer en episodios de Merlin y Star. (IMDb) Forbes Keir-Bucknall / Lorren Forbes Keir-Bucknall es un actor escocés nacido el 29 de mayo de 1965. Interpreta a Lorren en la serie. Ha aparecido en numerosas películas y series de televisión, incluyendo la película de Michael Caine, Harry Brown, donde comparte escena con otros actores de Game of Thrones, Iain Glen, Liam Cunningham y David Bradley. (IMDb) Francis Magee / Yoren Francis Magee es un actor irlandés. Interpreta a Yoren en la serie. Es mejor conocido por su papel como Liam en la serie británica EastEnders. (IMDb) Gary Oliver / Ternesio Terys Gary Oliver es un actor ingles. Interpreta a Ternesio Terys en la serie. (IMDb) Gemma Whelan / Yara Greyjoy Gemma Whelan es una actriz británica. Interpreta a Yara Greyjoy en la serie. Es una comediante que ha aparecido en películas como Gulliver's Travels y The Wolfman. En el 2010 ganó el Funny Women Variety Act en el Leicester Square Theatre por su papel de Chastity Butterworth. (IMDb) Gethin Anthony / Renly Baratheon Gethin Anthony es un actor británico. Interpreta a Renly Baratheon en la serie. Ha aparecido recientemente en Ten Days to War y Doctors. (IMDb) Gwendoline Christie / Brienne Tarth Gwendoline Christie es una actriz británica. Interpreta a Brienne Tarth en la serie. Ha aparecido en varios roles menores en películas como The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. (IMDb) Harry Lloyd / Viserys Targaryen Harry Lloyd es un actor de televisión británico nacido el 17 de noviembre de 1983 en Londres. Interpreta a Viserys Targaryen en la serie. Es descendiente de Charles Dickens. Graduado de Eton, empezó su carrera actoral en 1999 con un rol en la adaptación de una de las obras de su ancestro, David Copperfield. Es conocido por su rol de Will Scarlet en dos temporadas de la serie de televisión Robin Hood entre 2006 y 2007. (IMDb) Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson / Gregor Clegane Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson es un atleta de fuerza islandés nacido el 26 de noviembre de 1988 en Reikiavik. Interpreta a Ser Gregor Clegane en la cuarta temporada de la serie, siendo el tercer actor en interpretar el papel. Iain Glen / Jorah Mormont Iain Glen es un actor escocés nacido el 24 de junio de 1961 en Edimburgo. Interpreta a Ser Jorah Mormont en la serie. Es conocido por sus roles de Larry Winters Silent Scream en 1990, John Hanning Speke en Mountains of the Moon, o King Richard 3 en Kingdom of Heaven. (IMDb) Ian Gelder / Kevan Lannister Ian Gelder es un actor británico naciedo el 3 de junio de 1949. Interpreta a Kevan Lannister en la serie. Tiene una larga carrera en televisión y es bien conocido por interpretar a Mr. Dekker en Torchwood: Children of Earth. (IMDb) Isaac Hempstead-Wright / Bran Stark Isaac Hempstead-Wright es un joven actor. Interpreta a Bran Stark en la serie. Actualmente estudia en el Kent Youth Theatre. (IMDb) Iwan Rheon / Ramsay Nieve Iwan Rheon es una actor inglés nacido el 13 mayo de 1985 en Carmarthen, Gales, Reino Unido. Interpreta a Ramsay Nieve en la serie. Es conocido por interpretar a Simon en Misfits. (IMDb) Jacob Anderson / Gusano Gris Jacob Anderson es un actor inglés nacido el 18 de junio de 1990 en Bristol, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Gusano Gris en la serie. (IMDb) Jack Gleeson / Joffrey Baratheon Jack Gleeson es un joven actor irlandés. Interpreta a Joffrey Baratheon en la serie. Es conocido por su rol en Batman Begins junto a Katie Holmes. También apareció en Shrooms Horror 101. (IMDb) James Cosmo / Jeor Mormont James Cosmo es un actor escoces nacido el 24 de mayo de 1948. Interpreta a Lord Jeor Mormont en la serie. Es mejor conocido por su interpretación en Braveheart, Trainspotting y Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario. (IMDb) Jason Momoa / Khal Drogo Jason Momoa es un actor estadounidense nacido en Hawai en 1979. Interpreta a Khal Drogo en la serie. Es mejor conocido por su rol de Ronon Dex en Stargate Atlantis. (IMDb) Jessica Henwick / Nymeria Arena Jessica Henwick es una actriz inglesa nacida en 1992. Interpreta a Nymeria Arena. (IMDb) Jonathan Pryce / Gorrión Supremo Jonathan Pryce es un actor galés nacido en Holywell, Flintshire en 1947. Interpreta al Gorrión Supremo. (IMDb) Kate Dickie / Lysa Tully Kate Dickie es una actriz escocesa nacida en el 1971. Interpreta a Lysa Tully en la serie. (IMDb) Keisha Castle-Hughes / Obara Arena Keisha Castle-Hughes es una actriz neozelandesa y australiana nacida en 1990. Interpreta a Obara Arena. Kerr Logan / Matthos Seaworth Kerr Logan es una actor norirlandés. Interpreta a Matthos Seaworth en la serie. (IMDb) Kerry Ingram / Shireen Baratheon Kerry Ingram es una actriz inglesa nacida el 26 de mayo de 1999. Interpreta a Shireen Baratheon en la serie. (IMDb) Kit Harington / Jon Nieve Kit Harington es un actor británico nacido en 1987. Interpreta a Jon Nieve en la serie. Graduado con honores del Central School of Speech and Drama en teatro, además de tomar cursos en el Moscow Arts Theatre (IMDb). Kristofer Hivju / Tormund Kristofer Hivju es un actor noruego nacido el 7 de diciembre de 1978 en Oslo, Noruega. Interpreta a Tormund en la serie. (IMDb) L-R Lena Heady / Cersei Lannister Lena Headey es una actriz británica nacida el 3 de octubre de 1973 en Bermudas. Interpreta a Cersei Lannister en la serie. Es mejor conocida por interpretar a Sarah Connor, la madre de John Connor en la serie de televisión derivada de la película Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. También personificó a la esposa de Richard Butler en 300 y a Angelika en The Brothers Grimm. (IMDb) Liam Cunningham / Davos Seaworth Liam Cunningham es un actor irlandés nacido el 2 de junio de 1961. Interpreta a Davos Seaworth en la serie. (IMDb) Lino Facioli / Robin Arryn Lino Facioli es una actor brasileño nacido el 9 de julio de 2000. Interpreta a Robin Arryn en la serie. (IMDb) Mackenzie Crook / Orell Mackenzie Crook es un actor británico nacido el 29 de septiembre de 1971 en Maidstone,Kent, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Orell en la serie. (IMDb) Mark Addy / Robert Baratheon Mark Addy es un actor británico nacido el 14 de enero de 1964 en York. Interpreta al rey Robert Baratheon en la serie. Graduado de la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art en Londres, comenzó en el cine en 1997, haciéndose famoso por la comedia The Full Monty. (IMDb) Mark Killeen / Mero Mark Killeen es una actor inglés. Interpreta a Mero en la serie. (IMDb) Maisie Williams / Arya Stark Maisie Williams es una actriz joven nacida el 15 de abril de 1997. Interpreta a Arya Stark en la serie. (IMDb) Michelle Fairley / Catelyn Tully Michelle Fairley es una actriz irlandesa de cine y televisión nacida en 1964. Interpreta a Catelyn Tully, entrando como reemplazo de Jennifer Ehle. Ha actuado en numerosas series y películas para televisión desde 1988. Interpretó a la Sra. Granger en la adaptación cinematográfica del séptimo libro de Harry Potter. (IMDb) Miltos Yerolemou / Syrio Forel Miltos Yerolemou es un actor de cine y televisión. Interpreta a Syrio Forel en la serie. (IMDb) Natalie Dormer / Margaery Tyrell Natalie Dormer es una actriz inglesa nacida el 11 de febrero de 1982. Interpreta a Margaery Tyrell en la serie. Es mejor conocida por su papel de Ana Bolena en la primera y segunda temporada de The Tudors. (IMDb) Nathalie Emmanuel / Missandei Nathalie Emmanuel es una actriz inglesa nacida el 2 de marzo de 1989 en Southend-on-Sea, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Missandei en la serie. (IMDb) Nell Tiger Free / Myrcella Batatheon Nell Tiger Free es una actriz inglesa nacida en 1999. Interpreta a Myrcella Baratheon (quinta temporada). (IMDb) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau / Jaime Lannister Nikolaj Coster-Waldau es un actor danés nacido el 27 de julio de 1970. Interpreta a Jaime Lannister en la serie. Se hizo famoso en su país natal por su rol en The Night Watchman en 1994. Es, además, escritor y director en Dinamarca. Ha actuado en la película Kingdom of Heaven, la serie New Amsterdam y en la película francesa 24 hours of the life of a woman. (IMDb) Oona Chaplin / Talisa Maegyr Oona Castilla Chaplin es una actriz y bailarina española nacida en 1986. Interpreta a Talisa Maegyr en la serie. (IMDb) Owen Teale / Alliser Thorne Owen Teale es un actor galés nacido el 20 de mayo de 1961. Interpreta a Alliser Thorne en la serie. Ganó un Tony Award por Mejor Actor en un rol de Teatro en 1997. Ha aparecido en numerosas series de televisión, incluyendo Doctor Who y Torchwood, así como en roles recurrentes en Ballykissangel y Belonging. (IMDb) Patrick Malahide / Balon Greyjoy Patrick Malahide es un actor británico nacido el 24 de marzo de 1945. Interpreta a Balon Greyjoy en la serie. Es conocido por sus apariciones en series como Middlemarch, The Singing Detective y en la primera temporada de The Black Adder. (IMDb) Paul Kaye / Thoros de Myr Paul Kaye es un actor inglés nacido el 15 de diciembre de 1964 en Clapton, Londres, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Thoros de Myr en la serie. (IMDb) Paola Dionisotti / Anya Waynwood Paola Dionisotti es un actriz nacida en 1946 en Turín, Italia. Interpreta a Anya Waynwood en la serie. (IMDb) Pedro Pascal / Oberyn Martell Pedro Pascal es un actor nacido en Santiago,Chile el 2 de abril de 1975. Interpreta a Oberyn Martell en la serie. (IMDb) Peter Dinklage / Tyrion Lannister Peter Dinklage es un actor estadounidense nacido el 11 de junio de 1969 en Morristown, New Jersey. Interpreta a Tyrion Lannister en la serie. Mide 1.35 m y es vegetariano. Hizo su aparición en la película The Station Agent, por lo que recibió el Film Independent's Spirit Award and Screen Actors Guild Award. Su papel, como Trumpkin, en las Crónicas de Narnia: el Príncipe Caspian le dio vuelo internacional a su carrera. (IMDb) Philip McGinley / Anguy Philip McGinley es un actor inglés nacido el 6 de junio de 1981 en Liverpool, Merseyside, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Anguy en la serie. (IMDb) Ramon Tikaram / Prendahl na Ghezn Ramon Tikaram es un actor inglés nacido el 16 de mayo de 1967 en Singapur. Interpreta a Prendahl na Ghezn en la serie. (IMDb) Richard Dormer / Beric Dondarrion Richard Dormer es un actor norirlandés nacido el 11 de noviembre de 1969 en Lisburn, Irlanda del Norte. Interpreta a Beric Dondarrion en la serie. (IMDb) Richard Madden / Robb Stark Richard Madden es un actor escocés nacido en Elderslie en 1986. Interpreta a Robb Stark en la serie. Ha actuado en varias series de televisión británicas como Hope Springs y Barmy Aunt Boomerang. También ha hecho roles en teatro, actuando de Romeo en Romeo. (IMDb) Roger Allam / Illyrio Mopatis Roger Allamn es un actor ingles nacido el 26 de octubre de 1953 en Londres. Interpreta a Illyrio Mopatis en la serie. (IMDb) Rory McCann / Sandor Clegane Rory McCann es un actor escocés nacido en 1969 en Glasgow. Interpreta a Sandor Clegane en la serie. Mide 1.98 m. Ha actuado en varias películas y series de televisión, particularmente en Alexander the Great en Oliver Stone. (IMDb) Rosabell Laurenti Sellers / Tyene Arena Rosabell Laurenti Sellers es una actriz italiana nacida en 1996. Interpreta a Tyene Arena. (IMDb) Rupert Vansittart / Yohn Royce Rupert Vansittart es un actor inglés nacido el 10 de febrero de 1958 en Cranleigh, Surrey, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Yohn Royce. (IMDb) S-Z Sean Bean / Eddard Stark Shaun Mark Bean, más conocido como Sean Bean, es un actor británico nacido el 17 de abril de 1959. Interpreta a Eddard Stark en la serie. Ha actuado en una impresionante cantidad de películas y series de televisión desde 1986, con roles notables como Alec Trevelyan en Goldeneye, Ulysses en Troy y, por supuesto, como Boromir en El Señor de los Anillos de Peter Jackson, rol por el que recibió un Screen Actors Guild Award, un National Board of Review Award y un Broadcast Film Critics Association Award. (IMDb) Sophie Turner / Sansa Stark Sophie Turner es una joven actriz nacida en 1996 en Leamington. Interpreta a Sansa Stark en la serie. Este es su primer rol en televisión, pero ya había incursionado en teatro, incluyendo la Scary Play de Judith Johnson en el Playbox Theatre en Warwick. (IMDb) Stephen Dillane / Stannis Baratheon Stephen Dillane es un actor ingles nacido el 30 de noviembre de 1956 en Kensington. Interpreta a Stannis Baratheon en la serie. Fue nominado al Emmy por su papel de Thomas Jefferson en la miniserie John Adams. (IMDb) Tara Fitzgerald / Selyse Florent Tara Fitzgerald es un actriz inglesa nacida el 18 de septiembre de 1967 en Cuckfield, Sussex, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Selyse Florent en la serie. (IMDb) Tobias Menzies / Edmure Tully Tobias Menzies es un actor inglés nacido el 7 de marzo de 1974 en Londres, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Edmure Tully en la serie. (IMDb) Toby Sebastian / Trystane Martell Toby Sebastian es un actor. Interpreta a Trystane Martell. (IMDb) Thomas Brodie-Sangster / Jojen Reed Thomas Brodie-Sangster es un actor inglés nacido el 16 de mayo de 1990 en Londres, Inglaterra. Interpreta a Jojen Reed en la serie. (IMDb) Tom Wlaschiha / Jaqen H'ghar Tom Wlaschiha es un actor alemán nacido en 1973 en Dohna, Saxony, Alemania. Interpreta a Jaqen H'ghar en la serie. Mide 1.84 m. Ha actuado en varias películas y series de televisión, especialmente en televisión alemana y en las producciones internacionales Valkiria y Enemigo a las puertas. Habla alemán, inglés, francés, ruso e italiano. (IMDb) Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV)